Who Would Have Thought?
by legolas-lover0618
Summary: In between pg-13 and R for stong language. Hermione walks in on Malfoy under a blanket, Harry and Herm play a game, and Hermione's emotionally distraught. Come see the madness induce!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the things in this story. And pardon me if the story comes off weird. It's a little different then how I normally write, but I've been in a weird mood lately.  
  
"Why would I want to do that?" Hermione Granger questioned.  
  
"Because, everyone is paired up for the upcoming year and you don't have anyone. Do you want to be alone for this year? I mean honestly, what person wants to be by themselves and you Hermione, have you dated anyone in the last couple of years?"  
  
The truth was Hermione hadn't dated anyone since she had arrived at Hogwarts. Except for Krum in their fourth year, but he didn't count. It didn't really bother her that much but she had always wanted to date someone. It was just a matter of finding a guy that could put up with her and her interests/ hobbies. In her point of view most of the people in the school hated her.  
  
Lavender wouldn't let this topic die, because the gossip queen lived on stuff like this. She had tried in earlier years to set Hermione up, but it never worked.  
  
"Lavender, you do know that I'm Head Girl, and that I don't really have that much time for guys?"  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, Blah Blah Blah, Head Girl, whatever Hermione. You're just floating down a river in Egypt.... you're in denial."  
  
"I am not in denial!"  
  
"Fine then, you are a hopeless case."  
  
"Then there's your reason to give up on me."  
  
"Good try, but I'm not, tough luck. Did you ever consider Draco? Or even Harry?"  
  
"Haha! You're joking right? I mean Draco is an ass, and Harry is one of my best friends, I couldn't possibly consider dating him."  
  
"If I were you I would have already started dating him."  
  
"Lavender, have you lost your mind! I'm not going to date one of my best friends, get it out of your mind." She said bitterly and shook the thought from her head.  
  
"Fine then, I'm still not giving up and I will discuss it with you later on. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Hermione turned the other way and headed towards the Head Boy/ Head Girl Room. There was always a mystery upon entering the Common room. Draco Malfoy had some how made Head Boy, and to her disgust she would sometimes enter upon a site that she didn't really want to see. And they were only a month and half into the school year.  
  
She said the password she had repeated several times and entered the portrait hole. She cringed upon entering but kept her eyes open, but when she entered she wish she hadn't.  
  
Upon entering she found Malfoy on the common room couch. And he wasn't just sitting there.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY, what the fuck are you doing?" She said, patiently, but he didn't seem to have heard her.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY!" She said angrily with a stamp of her foot. He finally poked his head out from underneath the covers he was hiding in.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?"  
  
"I want to know what the fuck your doing on our couch?"  
  
As soon as she said that a six year Slytherin popped her head out from the covers as well.  
  
"Oh my God, you did not just fuck a girl on our couch, the one we share!"  
  
"Well I did, so do you mind leaving us to finish what we were doing?"  
  
"Oh my God, you are such a prat and an asshole Malfoy!"  
  
"I know you want some to Granger, but you'll have to wait, just like everyone else." He gave a slight smirk, but it was kind of devious.  
  
Hermione turned and stormed out of the common room with a disgusted look on her face. She needed to get away from the school, but they weren't leaving for Hogsmeade until later on in the afternoon. Since she couldn't go to Hogsmeade just yet, she went to the next best spot, the library. She knew that most of her fellow students would never go to the library.  
  
On her way to the library she ran into one of her very good friends, Harry, or to most the-boy-who-lived.  
  
"What's up Hermione?" He had a cheerful smile on his face, but it quickly turned to a slight frown when he saw the expression on her face. "Hermione, what happened?"  
  
"I went into the Head Boy/Head Girl Common Room and I found something I really didn't want to see."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"I saw Malfoy fucking a girl on our couch, the couch we share, I mean, what the freak. I don't even like the idea, let alone if I see it."  
  
"Okay, what do you plan to do? Or are you just trying to get away?"  
  
"I think I just need to get away from here, but I don't think I can go any where but the library."  
  
"You can come into the common room in the Gryffindor tower with me." He gave a faint smile, but seemed totally sincere about the offer. This was kind of weird considering she hadn't been in the Gryffindor common room but maybe twice since the year had started.  
  
"Who all's gonna be in the room?"  
  
"Ummm...Nobody I think, everyone is down at the Great Hall or at the Gates waiting and hanging out, till we leave for Hogsmeade."  
  
What else did she possibly have to do? All the classes were done early so that the students could go to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ummm...sure. I haven't got anything else to do."  
  
The two walked casually back to the Gryffindor common room. They received a couple of stares from some 6th year Slythrins, but they were kind of used to it. For some odd reason though, Hermione noticed something between her and Harry. Harry seemed kind of touchy feely today, which was kind of abnormal for him. But maybe she was totally oblivious to it until today. I mean Hermione wasn't exactly one for flirting. Half the time she didn't even know that she was doing it, but was merely pointed out, due to Lavender. Hermione had never really considered Harry as a boyfriend, or even kissing him. Many of the people that watched the two always said that she should date him, or just give him a chance. How could she possibly do that though? Her and Harry had gone through so much stuff together. When they were 2nd years, and when Hermione was petrified, it brought them closer. And they had gone through so much stuff since then, but it would take decades to tell the many adventures they had gone on.  
  
They arrived at the common room and Harry said the password to get in. The portrait swung open, Harry walked in, with Hermione close behind him.  
  
They both took a seat on the couch and started talking about everything they possibly could. The trip to Hogsmeade, the latest classes, their fellow student's and even about the whole boyfriend/girlfriend topic. They both seemed pretty confident in the topic. And had no awkwardness between the two of them on the topic.  
  
"So who do you like these days, Harry?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione; I don't think I'm really at liberty to tell you that."  
  
"Oh come on Harry, where's the fun in that? Okay, I'll make you a deal, if I tell you who I like then you have to tell me who you like, deal?"  
  
"Deal, but no lies, okay?"  
  
"Fine, and that goes for you as well." Hermione took one hand behind her back and crossed her fingers.  
  
"You go first, 'Mione."  
  
"Okay, I like, Blasie Zabini. Happy now?"  
  
"Okay, I guess, I haven't even met the boy, but okay. Actually, now that you say that I don't know who he is."  
  
"Blah Blah Blah, so who do you like?" A huge grin was forming on her face.  
  
He remained there in silence, not making any movements.  
  
"Harry, hello! It's your turn." He sat there still in silence.  
  
"That's not fair Harry, I told you mine and you won't tell me yours. You cheated. Will you give me just a tiny hint, pleeeeeeaaaaasssseeeee?"  
  
"You want a hint?" He said with seriousness.  
  
"Yeah! Please don't make me beg though."  
  
He didn't say anything but gently grabbed a hold of her uniform and pulled her close to him, and kissed her. She looked into is green eyes but quickly shut hers as she became wrapped up in his touch and his kiss.  
  
He finally stopped and gently pulled away. Her brown eyes looking deep into his green eyes and she lurched out to him. She kissed him again but this time more passionately. Her tongue went into his mouth as did his into hers. He held her close as his hands slowly moved down her back. Her hands were wrapped up in his hair as the two continued to kiss.  
  
A WEEK LATER  
  
Harry hadn't talked to Hermione all week. Since the kiss or make-out session which ever you would like to call it, Harry hadn't even really acknowledged Hermione during the week. He gave the occasional wave or the nod of his head, but he hadn't even sat down and talked to her. This kind of worried her. Did that mean that the kiss meant absolutely nothing to him or was he just using her for his benefit? You know, the whole friends with benefits thing.  
  
Hermione got out of the chair she was sitting in and marched to the Gryffindor tower to find Harry. She arrived upon the portrait and said the password.  
  
She stomped into the Common Room and found Harry and Ron sitting at a table playing wizard's chess. She stormed over to the table, and Ron was the only one that looked up.  
  
"Hey Hermione!" He said cheerfully.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you right now!" not evening acknowledging Ron's cheerful greeting.  
  
"What do you need to talk about?"  
  
"I don't want to say it in front of Ron."  
  
"Ron can hear it."  
  
"No he can't."  
  
"Why can't I hear it?" Ron said with his usual look of disappointment.  
  
"Because I don't think that you want to hear that Harry and I made out---Oh shit."  
  
"You and Harry made out, when, where, why?"  
  
"I don't know ask Harry, he was the criminal mastermind behind it."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"I wasn't the mastermind behind it Hermione, you're the one who kissed me back!" Finally looking up from his game, he had an interesting look on his face. He stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
For once Hermione had no remarks to make, because it was true. She had kissed him back and she couldn't think quite clearly on why she did kiss him back. She could only make one statement:  
  
"I don't know why I kissed him, Ron."  
  
"Bloody hell, Hermione."  
  
"I know Ron. But Harry, answer my one question before I leave. Why haven't you talked to me in a week?"  
  
"Ummm....I can't really answer that."  
  
"Okay then." She said in a torked manner.  
  
She twirled around in the same direction in which she had come. She was just furious and fed up with him already and they were a little over a month and a half into the school year.  
  
She walked to the library and grabbed one of the books. She knew which one it was because she had grabbed it so many times before that. Hogwarts, A History, her all time favorite book allowed her to get lost no matter how mad she was at someone or something.  
  
She heard footsteps and looked up, to her disappointment it wasn't the person she wanted to see. It was Draco Mafloy, the snake, the prat, the idiot.  
  
"What do you want ,Malfoy?"  
  
"I've heard of your problem and I came to offer my services."  
  
"Your services and what problem?" She said raising her eyebrow.  
  
"Well I heard from somebody that you had yourself a little make-out session with our very own Potthead. And I just thought I could come by and maybe make you feel better?"  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure of that, I figure if you wanted help then you would come to me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and continued reading her book. Draco walked away from the table and out of sight. Hermione read for awhile before she finally looked up and realized that she was the only one still in the library. She closed her book, put it back, and headed to her room.  
  
She came upon the portrait, and found Harry, a heap in the floor. She walked over to his side and shook him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, wake up," she whispered while shaking him awake.  
  
"Huh...what?" He sat up and tried to remove the sleep from his eyes. His hair was as askew, worse than normal.  
  
"You were asleep in front of my portrait hole, you know the Head Boy/Girl Room? Well, anyway, I best get you inside before Filch comes and finds you."  
  
He nodded his head and followed her into the common room. She sat in the chair and Harry went and laid on the couch.  
  
"Hey Hermione, where are the blankets?"  
  
"Hold on, I'll go and get you one....Do you plan on staying here?"  
  
"Just until the morning."  
  
She walked over to the closet and pulled down one of the fleece blankets from the top shelf, walked over, and handed it to Harry. Harry unfolded it and wrapped himself up in it.  
  
The two sat in silence but neither one went to sleep. The silence eventually killed Harry and he picked his head up from the pillow he was laying on.  
  
"Hermi--,"  
  
"Hold that thought Harry, I need to go and change into my pajamas."  
  
She walked into her room and walked back out in about 5 minutes. She came back out with flannel pajama pants and a gray t-shirt on.  
  
Harry's eyes hit widened, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Even in her pajamas she looked beautiful, or at least in his eyes.  
  
She went back and sat in the chair and stared at the roaring fire that was now going.  
  
"Hey Hermione..."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Come over here," he gestured for her to get under the blanket with him."  
  
"Sure, I guess."  
  
She walked over to where he was laying and laid down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.  
  
"Harry, why haven't you talked to me in over a week?" She turned on her other side to face him.  
  
"I haven't talked to you for a week because I didn't know how to say it."  
  
"Say what? What could possibly take a week to for you to say to me?"  
  
"This..."  
  
He wrapped his hands behind her back and pulled himself on top of her. She looked into his eyes and kissed him. She continued to kiss him and she did what she thought she would never do, she grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off.

"I love you, Hermione."  
  
FADES OUT

A/N: This is the end people!! There will be no more! You can use your imaginations to think of where it will go.


End file.
